


Gathering the Pieces

by Uzuchiha_Uchimaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Armis spills the tea about Hinata, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto is Just Naruto, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, non massacre au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzuchiha_Uchimaki/pseuds/Uzuchiha_Uchimaki
Summary: Armis, a anime obsessed anime fan in college gets the wish every anime fan wants, a chance to visit the world in which they wish was real. There happens to be a catch however, since she sloppily copied a summoning jutsu from Jiraiya, she has scattered pieces of herself across several animes. To get back home safely, not only does she has to find her pieces, she has to avoid the dangers of each world.Will she make it home in time to still get to class the next morning or will she fail and be stuck in an anime forever?
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Class 1-A & U.A.'s Big Three (My Hero Academia), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, Kamado Nezuko & Kamado Tanjirou, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Where It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it starts three popular animes and an lousy summoning spell. What has she gotten herself into?

Armis sat in her room, trying to binge-watch through Naruto, My Hero Academia, and Demon Slayer all in the same day. Having already set up Crunchyroll for Demon Slayer on her Xbox, Hulu on her computer for Naruto(Shounen Jump to Shippuden), and Funimation for My Hero Academia on her phone, all she needed were snacks. 

Going to the kitchen, she grabbed her snacks which consisted of ice cream, chips, candy and soda. Sounds like a tooth ache, but she ate it in moderation so she wouldn't get a stomach ache. Not that she really cared.

* * *

After about half an hour of yelling at three different screens because the characters were being dumb, she was half asleep, trying to finish off an episode of Naruto. She was trying to copy Jiraiya's summoning jutsu, and since she had been practicing since she was 10, all she needed was the 3rd to last step and she would have it down pact.  
  
She watched and followed it exactly and she playfully hit her hand down the floor in front of the couch. What she didn't expect was a cloud of smoke to pop up like it does in the anime and obstruct her sight for a few moments.   
  
When the smoke cleared, she was facing several door and a very ominous figure.

"Welcome young one." It greeted her.

"Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You summoned yourself here. Choose a door and explore yourself." The figure replied.

Armis looked wary for a while before she looked at the doors. A huge grin formed on her face. If she had ever wished to travel the anime world, it was being granted. But as soon as she reached to open a door, the figure spoke again.  
  
"By your inexperienced summoning you have scattered pieces of yourself among these many doors. You must retrieve all of the to be able to return to your normal life. If you don't, you will die."  
  
She nodded, "anything else that might kill me?"  
  
"Loss of chakra, being turned demon, killed with a quirk, stricken down by a god, and many more deaths await you if you are not careful." It said pointing to the respective doors.   
  
Nodding, she pulled open the first door into the world of Naruto.


	2. Coming To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armis finally wakes up in the world of Naruto, and things are already different. It's Shippuden Sasuke's there and Naruto snaps on Sakura. What else could possibly go wrong?

Armis blinked rapidly to try and adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight shining in her face. She patted her hands on the ground and felt soft blades of grass underneath her fingers. Looking around, she appeared to be in a field of some sorts. Brushing herself off, she stood and looked around more. "Rude." She muttered talking about her ungraceful drop off into this world.

Hearing some distant voices nearby, she started walking towards it. She felt a surge of energy running through her and she figured it was chakra and tried to jump up on the tree branches. However, she miscalculated, or didn't exert enough chakra( which is what she thought anyway) and fell back to the ground. Groaning in pain, she got up again with some trouble and decided to keep going on towards the voices. 

She inwardly freaked out about her wardrobe and felt around until she came across the cool metal of a headband. She took it off and look at it. The symbol of the Village hidden in the Leaves was carved proudly into the metal. She put it back on before looking down at her clothes and found she was dressed as a traditional kunoichi. Her clothes resembled something a mix of Temari's clothing but with Sasuke's colors. Nodding in approval at her style, she kept going until she saw team seven. 

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get by unnoticed by Kakashi and maybe even Sasuke, she didn't bother trying to sneak past. But it isn't like she tried to make a scene like Naruto either. She gave them a second glance and noticed Naruto's attire. Oh, so she was dropped off in Shippuden. But then where was Sai? Why was Sasuke there? That's not how she remembered it to be. She shrugged and went over to them giving them a smile and a wave.  
  


"Hey Aimisu!" Naruto waved and smiled at her. Sasuke only looked up and shrugged but Sakura gave a smile. 

"What brings you here?" Kakashi asked. "I thought we were the only ones using them today. I apologize if we disrupted your training."

"No, you're fine, I just finished up actually I was about to head to Ichiraku and replenish my energy."

"Ooh! We could go together! I love going to Ichiraku!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Of course you do Naruto, we all know that. But we haven't finished training yet. You still have yet to master your water chakra nature." Sakura scolded.

"It's my secondary chakra nature, of course it's going to be a little more difficult." Naruto whined.

"Sasuke can master his lightning chakra nature and that's secondary." Sakura bragged.

"Do I look like Sasuke?! Do I Sakura?! For ramen sake! You and every other girl obsessed with him take a genuinely good guy and then compare him to Sasuke and then that guy looks like garbage! That's not fair Sakura! I'm not Sasuke! I'm trying my hardest to get this right! I used up all my chakra doing this since you guys don't want me to use my clones to help me out." Naruto snapped.

Armis had never seen Naruto snap at any of his friends before, but then again she also never saw Sasuke passed the chunin exams. She decided to try and ease the situation. "Sakura, he has a point. Naruto tries hard, you don't know what he does when you guys are dismissed from training. You don't know if he spends long hours day and night training hard for his chakra nature. You probably think that he just eats ramen and sleeps all day and only trains when he's required to. You don't know much about him. It's not right to judge. "

Sakura lowers her head before growling and throwing a punch at Naruto, to which he blocks. He dodges any further attempts at punches from the now ashamed pink haired female. Once she stops swinging at him, he sighs and starts to head off the training grounds. He gives a half smile to Kakashi. "Sorry Kaka-sensei. I'm skipping the rest of training." 

Sasuke shakes his head at Sakura and walks off beside Naruto. "That was uncalled for Sakura, deal with your shame properly. You already insulted him."

Armis looks between Kakashi, Sakura, and the pair walking away before deciding to follow Sasuke and Naruto. She doesn't need to look back to know that Sakura was scolded for her behavior. She smiles as she comes up beside Naruto. "Hey, for both of your hard work today, I'll pay." 

Naruto goes from brooding to beaming in an instant and Sasuke shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips. Armis couldn't blame him as she smiled too. Naruto's smile was just so contagious.

They settled at the stools and Naruto eagerly ordered. "Two ramen miso, one with extra pork, and Sasuke what's yours?" he turned to the raven haired male who only scoffed. "I'll have mine normal."

Armis ordered a ramen miso with pork and smiled as they waited. They chatted a bit about what they did that day. Armis made something up about waking up early and deciding to give her house a good clean to which Naruto grimaced at but Sasuke gave a small nod to. 

"You cleaned your whole house that early?! I don't even wake up before ten! Well, unless we have to do training. Then I get up at around 7:15, then I get dressed and by that time it'll be 7:30. Then it takes me about half an hour to get to the training grounds since they're all the way across the village." Naruto said said reciting his daily schedule.

Armis nodded. "Yeah, well I didn't have to meet up with the team today so I did some cleaning and then went to do some training."

Sasuke had stayed quiet besides the usual "hn" noise that came out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They had decided to part ways after lunch and now Armis had the issue of finding a place to stay. Luckily for her, she was provided with such things when she heard a voice say '_It's in your pocket'. _She reached in her pocket and pulled out the directions to a nice and quite little small house. 

She was exhausted when she got in the door and decided to crash on the couch and take a long deserved sleep.


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this...I have no idea what to do

Hey guys, thank you so much for the kudos. I just don't know where to got with this story...I don't. I want to make a good story and it sounds good in my head, the ideas are just stuck. I don't want to make a story that doesn't make sense or anything like that, so I'm going to stop it for now. It'll be on hiatus until further notice. Sorry again, but if you have anything that could help, feel free to contact me. 

My discord is Allen_Jones#4641

My wattpad is @Ask-Allen_Jones  
  
So yeah, thanks again and I'll continue if I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, updates will be every Friday hopefully.I will try to my best ability to make the relationships as good as I can.


End file.
